prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
February 20, 2006 Monday Night RAW results
The February 20, 2006 Edition of RAW is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's RAW brand, which took place on February 20, 2006 at the Sovereign Bank Arena in Trenton, New Jersey. Summary The “King of Kings” moved one step closer to regaining his throne on RAW, defeateding Rob Van Dam and Big Show in the Triple Threat finals of the Road to WrestleMania Tournament. With the crowd on its collective feet, RVD launched off the top turnbuckle, twisted his body in mid-air and hit Big Show from halfway across the ring with a Five-Star Frog Splash from a seemingly impossible angle. Van Dam made the cover, but the Cerebral Assassin grabbed hold of the referee and refused to allow a count. By the time the referee broke free, Big Show had recovered enough to kick out. As RVD rose, Triple H pounced and delivered a Pedigree. With Big Show still fighting off the effects of the frog splash, the referee counted three and declared The Game the winner. Triple H celebrated by counting off his 10 world championship reigns, then signaling for an 11th coming at WrestleMania. But current WWE Champion John Cena took exception to the display and made his way into the ring — just to remind Triple H where the gold currently resides. Meanwhile, the Rated-R Superstar blamed one man for the WWE Championship being around John Cena's waist instead of his: Mick Foley. Edge first speared his way to victory against “Hacksaw” Jim Duggan — another thorn in his side — before issuing a WrestleMania challenge to the Hardcore Legend. Edge gave Foley one week to respond. In other huge news from RAW, Shelton Benjamin became a two-time Intercontinental Champion by defeateding Ric Flair. With Flair in control, Shelton's momma appeared to have a seizure outside the ring. While the referee attended to her and called for help, Shelton twice smashed Flair with momma's oxygen tank. After a T-bone suplex, Benjamin was the new Intercontinental Champion. Mr. McMahon thought the time was right for the Spirit's Squad's in-ring debut, so he placed four out of five in a Handicap Match against Shawn Michaels. After HBK hit “Sweet Chin Music” during the match, he was swarmed by green and white, leading to the disqualification. The Spirit Squad continued its attack until none other than Marty Jannetty came to his former tag-team partner's aid. Mr. McMahon responded by offering Jannetty a full-time WWE contract next week ... if he'll join the prestigious “Mr. McMahon Kiss My Ass Club.” Also, Candice won a No. 1 Contender's Diva Battle Royal and will face Women's Champion Trish Stratus next week. And Carlito announced that he has a big idea for this year's WrestleMania that's “money in the bank.” Plus, Kane took some revenge by defeateding Chris Masters, but “The Masterpiece” brought down Kane after the match with The Master Lock. It was also announced that the second inductee into the 2006 WWE Hall of Fame class would be the late Eddie Guerrero. Bret “Hit Man” Hart was the first inductee announced for the ceremony in Chicago on April 1. Results ; ; *Candice Michelle won a Battle royal to become the Women's #1 Contender. She defeated Ashley Massaro, Victoria, Torrie Wilson, Mickie James, Trish Stratus & Maria Kanellis (3:50) *Edge defeated Jim Duggan (3:45) *Kane defeated Chris Masters (3:45) *Shelton Benjamin defeated Ric Flair © to win the Intercontinental Championship (12:00) *Shawn Michaels defeated Kenny, Nicky, Mitch, Johnny & Mikey in a handicap match (3:50) *Carlito defeated Nick Berk (2:00) *Triple H defeated Rob Van Dam & The Big Show in a Road To Wrestlemania Tournament Final Triple Threat Match (12:44) Commentators * Jerry Lawler * Joey Styles * Jonathan Coachman Ring Announcer * Tony Chimel Image Gallery 2-20-06 RAW 1.jpg 2-20-06 RAW 2.jpg 2-20-06 RAW 3.jpg 2-20-06 RAW 4.jpg 2-20-06 RAW 5.jpg 2-20-06 RAW 6.jpg 2-20-06 RAW 7.jpg 2-20-06 RAW 8.jpg 2-20-06 RAW 14.jpg 2-20-06 RAW 15.jpg 2-20-06 RAW 9.jpg 2-20-06 RAW 10.jpg 2-20-06 RAW 11.jpg 2-20-06 RAW 12.jpg 2-20-06 RAW 13.jpg 2-20-06 RAW 16.jpg 2-20-06 RAW 17.jpg 2-20-06 RAW 18.jpg 2-20-06 RAW 19.jpg 2-20-06 RAW 20.jpg 2-20-06 RAW 21.jpg 2-20-06 RAW 22.jpg 2-20-06 RAW 23.jpg 2-20-06 RAW 24.jpg 2-20-06 RAW 25.jpg 2-20-06 RAW 26.jpg 2-20-06 RAW 27.jpg 2-20-06 RAW 28.jpg 2-20-06 RAW 29.jpg 2-20-06 RAW 30.jpg 2-20-06 RAW 31.jpg 2-20-06 RAW 32.jpg 2-20-06 RAW 33.jpg 2-20-06 RAW 34.jpg 2-20-06 RAW 35.jpg 2-20-06 RAW 36.jpg 2-20-06 RAW 37.jpg 2-20-06 RAW 38.jpg 2-20-06 RAW 39.jpg 2-20-06 RAW 40.jpg 2-20-06 RAW 41.jpg External links * Raw #665 results * Raw #665 on WWE Network Category:2006 television events